Mundos paralelos
by Leviatan-sama
Summary: Todo iba muy bien, Deanna Winchester por fin acabaria con uno de sus enemigos mortales, Crowley seria convertida en demonio asado y su amenaza desapareceria. Oh, que equivocada estaba—¡¿Donde mierda estoy!—Deanna gritó de repente y se encontró en un auto que había frenado en un segundo.—No hay duda Dean, ella es tu—Susurró el hombre que se parecía a Cassie. CAMBIO DE SEXOS, HOMO..
1. Chapter 1

_**Hohoho!~~**_

_**Holap a todos!~, aqui sho misma me doy introduccion en el maravilloso mundo de Supernatural, todo esto por culpa de cierta hermana mayor que me pico con esta extraña y maravillosa serie, LA AMO!~~ **_

_**Pero mas que nada amo al hermoso de Dean...OH SI, es tan hermoso y sepsilon a pesar de ser como es (naaa, yo podria hacer que mejore como persona ewe), como sea despues de estar viendo la octava temporada (seee, lastimosamente me falta para llegar a la novena) se me ocurrio una idea rara, me pregunte...**_

_**Como se veria Dean de mujer?**_

_**Entonces alli fue cuando la idea vino a mi cabeza y sin querer comence a formularla y escribirla sin darme cuenta, bueno, como lo dice el titulo esto es sobre mundos paralelos en donde todo, ABSOLUTAMENTE TODO es posible...**_

_**Soy una fanatica del Cas/Dean y a quien le moleste que se vaya a la mier** (sin ofender), quizas al principio de la historia se pregunte que demonios tiene esta escritora en la cabeza, pero no se preocupen todo esto es con fines homosexuales que se les encantara...**_

_**ADVERTENCIA: Aqui habran señales lesbicas y homosexuales (las lesbicas con para finales Cass-Dean que nos derretiran la boca XD), posible aburrimiento del lector, faltas ortograficas, etc...**_

_**Esta serie no me pertenece, bla, bla, bla...**_

_**Sin mas disfruten!~~**_

* * *

_**Prologo:**_

Sabía que no iba a liberarse tan fácilmente.

Sin embargo siguió luchando contra la fuerza que la mantenía contra la pared. Un poco mas y su mano podría alcanzar la navaja en el suelo. Sudó, sintiendo como toda la presión hacia hasta lo imposible para mantenerla contra el concreto. Miró hacia al frente y al ver a su hermana menor intentando hacer lo mismo que ella decidió no darse por vencida.

Además de que la ángel aun peleaba sola.

Cuando logró tomar la navaja hizo un gran esfuerzo lanzándola hacia el demonio que las tenía prisioneras. El cuchillo mata demonios funcionó a la perfección y mató a aquel hombre junto al monstruo dentro de el. Cuando ambas hermanas se vieron libres comenzaron a atacar con las armas que poseían. Poco a poco fueron quedando algunos demonios hasta que solo quedó uno.

Una mujer de cabellos negros y ojos azules.

—Debo admitir que son una molestia en el trasero—Ella sonrió con amargura mientras lo decía. La ángel le apuntaba con la mano por si decidía hacer un movimiento en falso.

—Bueno, eso pasa cuando los demonios también se convierten en ello—La chica rubia de ojos verdes le sonrió de forma sarcástica cuando se acerco a ella—Crowley, tu de verdad necesitas una muerte dolorosa—

—Mas que dolorosa yo creo que debería ser rápida—Comentó su hermana menor con nerviosismo, era lógico que si no mataban a la reina del infierno ahora después sería demasiado tarde.

—Concuerdo con Sam—La ángel miró a la mayor de las hermanas con decisión. Era tiempo para acabar con esa demonio malnacida—Debemos hacerlo ahora Deanna—

—Supongo que en eso ambas tienen razón—Alzó la Colton contra la cabeza de aquella mujer y le guiño el ojo en señal de despedida—Hasta nunca Crowley—

Lo raro fue que ella también le devolvió la sonrisa y con un chasquido todo se volvió negro.

* * *

—¡¿Donde mierda estoy?!—Deanna gritó de repente y se encontró en un auto que había frenado en un segundo. Ahora tres hombres le veían sorprendidos, dos adelante y uno atrás mirándole fijamente.

—La pregunta correcta sería ¿quién eres tu?—Al instante se vió amenazada por un arma en la cabeza—¡Contesta!—

—¡Deja de apuntarme y baja de mi bebé!—Le tomo segundos pero había reconocido a su hermoso Impala en un dos por tres.

—¿Tu bebé?—Preguntó uno de cabello largo que extrañamente se parecía a su hermana menor—¿Cuál es tu nombre?—

Ah?, todo comenzaba a ponerse raro.

—Deanne Winchester—Eso bastó para dejarlos en absoluto silencio, era como si de repente les había despertado a la cruel realidad.

—¿Abuela?—Como si ella fuera la vieja Campbell. Frunció el ceño y sin pudor alguno les enseño el dedo de en medio, otra vez los dejó mudos.

—Como si fuera un maldito vejete—Murmuró mientras se cruzaba de brazos, le estaba incomodando que ellos le vieran así—¿Donde esta Sammy?—

—¿A que te refieres con eso?—Ella al ver que todos estaban con las defensas bajas sacó su arma con rapidez y apuntó al que tenía mas cerca.

—¡Denme a Sammy!—Exigió sin dejar de apuntar al hombre de largo abrigo—¡También a Cass! ¡Ahora!—Ellos le miraron aterrados, como si hubiera abierto las puertas del infierno o algo parecido.

—¿Cuando naciste?—El hombre que tenía su mismo color de ojos le miró de arriba a abajo mientras le preguntaba su fecha de nacimiento.

—24 de Enero de 1979—Contestó sin pensárselo dos veces, supo después que quizás no había sido una buena idea.

—No hay duda Dean, ella es tu—Susurró el hombre que se parecía a Cassie. ¿Que? ¿Como que ella era ese hombre?

Esto ya no tenía ningún sentido.

* * *

_**Ok, se que deben tener esta cara: O.O, pero no os precupeis en el siguiente capitulo voy a explicar todo a lujo de detalle XD, naaa, que no creo que tenga mucha ciencia...**_

_**Y sobre Castiel con el parecido a Cassie, no se si se daran cuenta pero estuve tratando de buscar el nombre de ellos en version femenina, asi que la unica version de chica para Castiel que encontre o imagine fue Cassie que raramente coincidia con el primer amor de Dean (raro, no? XD)...**_

_**Como sea...sho tengo una fascinacion por contestar comentarios, ultimamente AMO hacerlo, asi que no teman y dejen sus opiniones al respecto, les recomiendo sigan leyendo que esto va que se pone mejor...**_

_**Aun me falta decir varios secretos que tengo bajo la manga...**_

_**De todas maneras esta es una idea loca que surgio de moi hace apenas ayer y no me tarde para nada para escribir el pro, el siguiente capi prometo que sera mas largo (o al menos eso intentare) ewe...**_

_**Sin mas Levia se despide que debe seguir viendo Supernatural y no matar a alguien si se atraviesa XD...**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Yo aqui haciendo presencia, tengo muchas cosas que reclamar de la novena temporada (si, apenas voy alli, y? XD), porque mierda los angeles son tan estupidos como para pelear entre ellos mismos en vez de deshacerse de Abbadon de una vez por todas?**_

_**Par de ignorantes... -.-U**_

_**Cas sigue siendo un amor como siempre, Dean, MI DEAN, naaa, eso es lo de menos, tan rarito dejandose torturar por los comentarios frivolos del idiota de Sam (me cae gordo que se ponga en plan de yo no queria que me salvaran...mierda, odio cuando se pelean por esas cosas), como sea, segun mis fuentes eso no es lo peor...**_

_**Ya ni se que esperar, naaa, Crowley se muestra mas misterioso en todo esto, debo admitir que el bastardo me cae bien y no lo puedo odiar por completa (sesenta-cuarenta XD), y eso de Cain me trae mala espina, pero pos nunca puedes salvar al mundo sin sacrificar algo (tipico XB)...**_

_**Este capi les trae mas misterios por resolver, espero que entiendan todo este revolterio de los otros yo (si hasta yo me maree XD)**_

_**Como saben nada de esto me pertenece...**_

_**ADVERTENCIAS: Muestras de homosexualidad (no digan que no lo adverti!~~), Faltas de ortografia, aburrimiento por parte del lector, etc...**_

_**Sin mas disfruten!~~**_

* * *

_**Capitulo 1:**_  
_**Hablando con tu otro yo**_

—Entonces tu eres yo—

—Y yo soy tu—Terminó por completar las frase la chica quien le miraba de arriba a abajo. Debía admitir que era realmente atractivo como hombre, poco a poco le gustaba lo que veía.

—Debes admitir Sammy, soy muy atractiva en mujer—Ella sonrió orgullosa y después recordó algo que había olvidado a través de toda la confusión.

—¡Sammy!—Los tres hombres voltearon a verla. Ella comenzó a recordar todo lo que había pasado y no le gustaron unas cuantas cosas. Se abrazó a si misma y soltó un lamento—Me pregunto donde estarán—

Suspiró y se tiró a la cama de aquel cuarto de motel.

La tortura que había pasado antes de encontrar a Crowley le había recordado al infierno mismo. Aquello había sido muy duro y casi se daba por vencida. Afortunadamente Cass y Sam habían venido en su rescate. La ángel había curado sus heridas y ella al no reaccionar comenzaron a mimarla de maneras que ella no había sido capaz de creer.

Esas dos eran lo único que la mantenían a flote.

—Cuando Crowley te mandó aquí, ¿no había nadie mas en el lugar?—Preguntó su "hermana" con curiosidad. Deanna le miró pensativa y abrió sus ojos con sorpresa.

—Estábamos Cass, Sammy, Crowley y yo—

—Se me ocurre que quizás el hechizo afectó a los que estaban a su alrededor—

—Si eso piensas solo me queda una solución—La rubia sonrió y se sentó al borde de la cama mientras juntaba sus manos. Iba a hacer algo que no era muy común en ella—Cassie, si me escuchas es mejor que traigas tu trasero emplumado aquí—Los chicos sonrieron, eso era digno de ella—Te necesito...—Susurró un poco mas seria, tanto que causó curiosidad en Dean.

Después de cinco minutos se dio por vencida, Cass no solía tardar tanto.

—Eso fue raro—Comenzó el ángel con un rostro de lo mas peculiar—Tu petición también resonó conmigo—Ella rodó los ojos, era obvio, le estaba rezando a la misma persona.

—Anna—Murmuró la chica, parecía preocupada por el hecho de que faltara alguien mas. Según recordaba Dean ese era el nombre de la chica ángel que habían ayudado antes y que había intentando matar a Sam.

—¿Anna sigue viva en tu mundo?—Deanna parpadeó enterada de que le habían escuchado. Ella sonrió y luego negó con la cabeza.

—El era Anneth en nuestro mundo y no, no esta vivo—Un vago recuerdo del día en que decidió proteger al ángel pasó por su mente—Anna es alguien mas importante—Contestó levantándose ya un poco cansada de esperar a alguien.

Justo en ese momento sintió los brazos de alguien rodearle con sumo afecto.

Era ella, reconocería ese extraño abrigo en cualquier parte. Cassie le abrazaba mientras respiraba agitadamente. Como si hubiera pasado por muchas cosas antes de encontrarla, aun así parecía feliz de haberlo logrado. Ella correspondió el abrazo soltando una sonrisa durante el agarre.

También había estado preocupada por ella.

—Lo lamento—Se apresuró a decir mientras la soltaba. Era fácil saber que estaba contenta, lo decían sus ojos azules—Es solo que...yo, bueno...estaba preocupada—

—Cualquiera que te viera así no te consideraría un ángel—Ella se mostró confundida, quiso molestarla mas pero era necesario que se detuviera—Cass, necesitas conocer a unas personas—

—¿Quienes?—La rubia sonrió y señalo a los tres hombres detrás de ella. La ángel los vio con detenimiento y su cara se torno en sorpresa—¿Estamos en un mundo paralelo?—

O mas bien lo había entendido mas rápido que ella.

—Wow, debo decir que Cassie es atractiva—Dean sonrió mientras daba vueltas alrededor de ella. Su cabello castaño suelto, los ojos, la falda, la cintura, los tacones, las piernas, era todo un deleite.

—Tu yo hombre tampoco esta mal—

—¡Incluso el abrigo se ve bien!—La ángel sonrió un poco apenada y decidió quitarse el abrigo para dejarlo sobre una silla—Si, Cas mujer es hermosa—

—Tan pervertido como siempre—Soltó Deanne con una sonrisa resignada, era como verse en un espejo, solo que el tenía pantalones y ella llevaba un short con botines negros.

—¿Porque me has llamado?—Preguntó cortando el ambiente mientras se acostumbraba a verse a si misma en el cuerpo de un hombre.

—Sammy, me preocupa que ella también este perdida en este mundo—Ella asintió, no saber donde estaba su hermana tendía a volver loca a la mayor de las hermanas Winchester—¿Puedes encontrarla?—

—Claro—Respondió sin ni siquiera pensarlo, solo que recordó una cosa y miró fijamente al de cabellos largos—Solo debo eliminar tu presencia de mi..."localizador" y podré encontrarla—

—Ve por ella—La ángel se puso de pie y antes de retirarse se colocó el abrigo de nuevo.

—No te preocupes, Samantha estará bien—Le animó antes de que un suave aleteo se escuchara y ella desapareciera.

—¿Samantha?, ¿ese es mi nombre?—

—Bueno, supongo que aquí debe ser Samuel, como el abuelo—Deanne se encogió de hombros y sonrió mientras lo decía.

—Cassie y tu parecen muy unidas—Comentó de repente el ángel mirándole con curiosidad. Deanne pareció alterarse y esquivó la mirada de los tres. Se veía muy nerviosa, sin mencionar que sus mejillas habían enrojecido un poco.

—Ella...bu-bueno, somos como hermanas—Contestó después de un largo silencio incomodo, eso dejaba en claro que estaba escondiendo algo—Después de todo Cassie nos ha ayudado mucho—

Bueno, eso era cierto.

—¿Y quien es Anna?—Un escalofrío le recorrió de pies a cabeza a la chica, comenzaban a ponerse muy curiosos—Dijiste que era alguien mas importante—

—No puedo decirlo—Deanne intentó ponerse seria al respecto, no quería contarles sobre esa etapa tan embarazosa que había tenido—Pienso que si lo digo podría alterar el curso de este mundo, de hecho, ¿que están haciendo en este momento?—

—Estábamos persiguiendo el rastro de Metatron—Ella sonrió cuando el ángel le contestó, iban mas atrasados que ellas.

—En nuestro mundo Metatron ya es historia—Ellos le miraron sorprendidos y un poco impactados, como si de repente se hubiera convertido en un superhéroe—Es por eso que Cassie ya tiene su gracia devuelta y supongo que tu no—Castiel negó con la cabeza.

—Por eso cazaban a Crowley, porque...—

—Porque es el único que nos falta—Completó la frase de Dean con orgullo, era increíble que estos chicos estuvieran tan atrasados.

—Además de que querías matarla de una vez por todas—Deanne miró hacia atrás y su hermana sonrió extendiendo sus brazos. La mayor se levantó y la inspeccionó antes de abrazarla—Me sentí confundida al principio pero Cass me orientó mucho sobre este mundo—La ángel solo se sintió un poco mas halagada.

—Así que ya te enteraste de tu otro yo—Ella asintió y se le quedo viendo a Sam con infinita curiosidad, era extraño verse como un hombre.

—Mucho gusto, Samantha Winchester—Si, tan educada como siempre, parecía que eso no se quitaría ni siendo mujer.

—¿Que haremos ahora?—Preguntó Castiel, después de todo tendrían que averiguar como regresarlas.

—Si todas nosotras estamos aquí significa que Crowley también lo esta—Comenzó Cassie con total seriedad, aun debían encontrar a la Reina del infierno—Debemos buscar pistas, encontrarla y hacer que nos regrese—

—Quizás esta con su otro yo—Samantha no perdió tiempo y se puso a armar teorías al igual que Sam—Pero no podemos comunicarnos con el Crowley de este mundo—

—Corrección, en este momento el es nuestra perra—Dean sonrió mientras lo decía, palabras que solo podrían venir de su boca, bueno, también de la de Deanna.

—Podemos llamarlo cuando queramos, quizás ella también caiga en la trampa—Sam sacó de su bolsillo una lista de ingredientes para hacer el hechizo, esto comenzaba a ponerse divertido.

Sin embargo nuestra querida Crowley aun tenía muchos ases bajo la manga.

* * *

—Definitivamente es un placer tenerte aquí—La mujer sonrió y choco su vaso contra el suyo antes de beber un poco de aquel delicioso alcohol que tanto le fascinaba.

—Fue muy fácil encontrarte mi querido yo—Sonrió, aun no se acostumbraba a verse a si misma como hombre, pero el seguía siendo el Rey del infierno. Además de que pensaban como uno mismo y eso le convenía—Quiero proponerte un trato—

—Soy todo oídos—

—¿Que te parece acabar con los Winchester de una vez por todas?—Crowley sonrió bajo la mirada de aquella mujer, sin embargo era una sonrisa amarga.

—Lo siento querida, aun los necesito—Ella le miró confundida, parecía realmente impactada y furiosa—Necesito eliminar a Abbadon—

—¿Aun no te deshaces de ella?—Era imposible que en este mundo aun estuvieran atrasados, a menos que su hechizo no hubiera funcionado bien. Entonces recordó una pequeña cláusula, el embrujo solo era para tres personas y la ángel se mostraba en discordia.

Maldito hechizo de mierda.

—Al parecer regresaste en el momento equivocado—Bajó la mirada un poco avergonzada de su torpeza, no había recordado ese pequeño detalle—No puedo ayudarte, si me deshago de ellos ahora estaría en muchos problemas—

—Como quieras—Soltó con arrogancia, dejo el vaso en aquella mesita de madera y dio la vuelta mientras sonreía—Solo dile a Deanna que si hace un solo paso en falso Anna sufrirá las consecuencias—

¿Deanna? ¿Anna? Vaya que su otro yo tenía muchas dificultades.

* * *

—Y listo—Susurró Sam lanzando el cerillo encendido dentro del recipiente que contenía los ingredientes del hechizo. Justo en ese momento Dean había acabado de pintar la trampa del diablo.

Entonces un suave aplauso se escucho.

—Hola chicos y...chicas—Crowley no pareció tan sorprendido, cosa que hizo sospechar a los demás, Deanna fue la primera en preguntar.

—¿Ella habló contigo?—El se hizo el desentendido así que ella sacó la cuchilla de arcángel que Cass le había dado para protección propia—¡Sabes muy bien de lo que hablo!—

—Si te refieres a mi yo mujer, que por cierto es ardiente, si, si hable con ella—La rubia frunció el ceño y el Rey del infierno sonrió al darse cuenta que estaba lidiando con mas Winchesters y ángeles de pacotilla—De hecho creo que quería ofrecerme un trato—

—¿Que tipo de trato?—Le interrogó Samantha con el cuchillo mata-demonios, vaya que traían sus propias armas.

—Mas importante...¿quien es Anna?—

—¿Que?—Deanna se mostró sorprendida y parecía que estaba aterrada, Crowley descubrió la debilidad de esa mujer, quizás Dean tuviera la misma.

—Ella dijo: "Dile a Deanna que si da solo un paso en falso Anna sufrirá las consecuencias"—La rubia abrió los ojos abrumada y comenzó a temer lo peor.

Esa maldita perra estaba jugando muy sucio en este juego.

—Deanna, tranquilizate—Cassie sujeto su hombro en un intento de transmitirle apoyo, no quería que la rubia se sintiera mal al respecto.

—¡Como mierda quieres que me tranquilice!—El que estallara de repente sorprendió a todos los que estaban presentes. Era muy extraño ver a la mayor de las hermanas tan alterada, incluso a Dean le sorprendió—¡Ella es mi hija!—

Y entonces la Reina del infierno ya no parecía tan importante.

* * *

_**Bien, esto es todo por hoy amigos, otra cosa...dejen comentarios!~~, hombre que sho no muerdo XD (bueno, solo cuando mastico...comida, dejo en claro XP), como sea, contestare a la unica persona que tuvo dignidad de dejar un review con mucho gusto!~~**_

_**NO LO DIGO CON RENCOR (bueno, solo un poco XD)...**_

_**Anksunamun Nefertiti: Que bueno que te haya gustado hermosa (guiño), naaa, me encanta que hayas sido la unica valiente en dejar comentario (repito, sin rencores), y pos ya te di mas, no importa que te emociones, yo lo hago igual cuando lo escribo, como sea, espero sigas leyendo y dejes otro sepsi comentario XD...**_

_**No se si quedo claro lo de Anna y todo eso, sobre que sea hija de Deanna y el padre, todas esas cosas quedaran claras en el siguiente capitulo (mas bien, debo tomar decisiones como la escritora)...**_

_**Una pregunta...les gustaria ver a las chicas en accion? (me refiero a ir de caceria, pervertidos XD), bueno, esto y mas en el siguiente capitulo que espero gozen...**_

_**Sin mas Levia se despide!~~ **_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Sho vuelvo despues de un tiempo de reaccionar y darme cuenta que tendre que esperar hasta el bendito octubre...**_

_**Que triste!~**_

_**Es casi medio año de tortura, por dios, pero creo que ya lo supere (?), naaa, bueno es que deben admitir que la novena temporada tuvo un final que impacto a cualquiera...**_

_**MI DEAN SE CONVIRTIO EN UN PU** DEMONIO!~**_

_**Naaa, que sho digo que se vera super duper sexi!~, como sea estuve pensando en sus proposiones y muchas sonaron interesantes, la verdad es que ame que me dejaran sus comentarios y ver mas reviews sensualones XD**_

_**Gracias a ustedes consigo a la dama inspiracion que se da sus paseos bien largos, a veces me dan ganas de agarrarla con una correa XP...**_

_**Este capi me vino despues de revivir una pelicula de accion que hace rato que no veia y pues se me hizo que era buen momento para actualizar y traerles este capi que me quedo bueno (que humilde XD)**_

_**Disclaimer: Como saben nada de esto me pertenece, desgraciadamente XD, hombre que si fuera mio desde hace rato que Cas se hubiera hechado encima de mi Dean ewe...**_

_**ADVERTENCIAS: Posible aburrimiento del lector, palticas comunes y corrientes, faltas de ortografia y un capi algo soso XD...**_

_**Sin mas disfruten!~**_

_**LOL**_

_**Por cierto no se si se han dado cuenta pero cuando hablo de Castiel lo sintetizo a Cas y cuando hablo de su yo femenino lo hago en un lindo Cass, digo, solo para que no se confundan XD...**_

* * *

_**Capitulo 2:**_  
_**Conocerse a si mismo**_

—Deanna, ¿quieres hablar de esto?—Un silencio incomodo se formó en la sala. La rubia desvío la mirada y ni siquiera había soltado una palabra después de lo que había dicho.

Justo en aquel momento decidieron que era mejor que Crowley se fuera de ese lugar.

—No tienes que hacerlo—Le apoyo Cassie mirándole a los ojos. Samantha solo suspiró y después le sonrió a su hermana.

—Será mejor que vayas a descansar un poco—Ella frunció el ceño mientras hacia un puchero de lo mas infantil—No me veas así, sabes que tienes que descansar—

—Esta bien, solo porque lo dices tu Sammy—

—Yo iré con ella—Sin decir nada mas la ángel le siguió hasta afuera de aquella cabaña. De seguro planeaba llevarla al cuarto del motel.

—¿Como es que ella tiene una hija?—Dean parecía alterado con ese hecho, pues el no tenía ningún hijo desaparecido o algo por el estilo—¿Como es que yo tengo una hija?—

—Lamento que tengas que enterarte de esta manera, pero debes tranquilizarte—La castaña intento reconfortarlo a pesar de que sería casi imposible—No es como si hubiera sido planeado—

—¿Quieres decir que su embarazo fue accidental?—Sam se atrevió a preguntar ante la seriedad de su yo femenino.

—Ella...no quiso tener a ese bebé—Castiel y los demás le vieron sorprendidos. ¿Porque Deanna no había querido tener a ese niño?—Fue muy difícil para mi, fue como tener que enseñarle a ser ella misma—

—¿Ella fue violada?—El ángel lo dijo sin pensarlo. Samantha solo asintió en silencio y las lagrimas comenzaron a fluir.

Prácticamente ella y Cass tuvieron que armarla pieza por pieza.

—Cuando nos deshicimos de Metatron pensamos que lo mejor era destruir la primera espada—Comenzó a relatar cuando Sam le había dado un pañuelo—Pero preferimos no hacerlo, no cuando aun podíamos destruir a Crowley con ella—

—Deanna se dejo llevar por su poder de nuevo, cierto?—

—Así es, se fue, sin decirnos nada y decidió buscar a Crowley por si misma—Una vez mas sintió la frustración de saber que quizás estaba en peligro—Cuando supimos donde estaba fue demasiado tarde, la habían torturado, golpeado y violado...durante tres días—

Dean sintió que perdía el aliento...¿Como es que Deanna se había repuesto a eso?

—¿Tres días?—Su hermano estaba igual que el, sorprendido y anonado. Era como si no supiera que decir.

—Intento suicidarse tantas veces cuando recupero la conciencia—Ella elevo la vista y miró a Castiel con una sonrisa—Pero Cassie no se dio por vencida, estuvo siempre a su lado, yo...fui una mala hermana, no merezco estar a su lado, todo fue mi culpa, debimos haber destruido la espada—

—No fue tu culpa—El rubio tenía una idea por lo que Samantha estaba pasando, así que lo único que podía hacer era decirle eso—Yo, nosotros a veces hacemos cosas estúpidas—

La castaña ya no podía parar sus lagrimas y sin ningún aviso se abrazo a Dean con tanta fuerza que este le respondió el abrazo.

—Lo siento...—Susurró mientras comenzaba a respirar entrecortadamente por tanto llanto—Lo lamento tanto—

Dean miró a su hermano y este desvío la mirada. Parecía que en parte compartía la culpa de su yo femenino. Después vio a Cas y este asintió antes de salir de la cabaña e ir tras Deanna. De seguro el también quería saber unas cuantas cosas.

Hablar con su otro yo.

* * *

—Esa niña...¿es mitad demonio?—Cassie giró hacia atrás antes de asegurarse de que la rubia dormía tranquilamente. Castiel le miraba algo preocupado, podía notarlo en sus ojos.

—No, esta completamente limpia...pero de todas maneras le di mi bendición—El ángel abrió la boca un poco sorprendido, después de todo era increíble que hubiera hecho algo como eso.

—¿Quieres decir que ahora es como una hija tuya?—Ella asintió sin decir nada y volvió a mirar a Deanna con lo que parecía una sonrisa.

—Castiel, aun hay muchas cosas que tu no entiendes—El solo frunció el ceño confundido mientras ella seguía con esa sonrisa tranquila—Pero no te preocupes, tarde o temprano lo harás—

—¿Tiene algo que ver con Dean?—Ella amplio su sonrisa y parecía apunto de reír con diversión. Sin embargo segundos después borro esa sonrisa sin dejar ni un rastro.

—Eso lo descubrirás por ti mismo—

Y sin decir nada mas Cassie se sentó en silencio.

* * *

Parpadeo un poco acostumbrándose a los rayos de sol que daban de lleno a su cara.

Giró su cuerpo hacia la izquierda y sonrió al darse cuenta de que la ángel le miraba en silencio. Antes le hubiera resultado terrorífico el encontrársela allí. Sin embargo ahora le parecía tierno que se acostara a su lado y vigilara sus sueños. Sus ojos azules le miraban con profundidad mientras una de sus manos le acariciaba la mejilla.

—¿Los chicos están en otro cuarto?—La castaña asintió sin parar con sus caricias, por su parte Deanna acorto la distancia y beso sus labios con delicadeza.

—Será mejor que no hagan eso en frente de Dean, de seguro que se espanta—Sonrió su hermana sentada en una silla tomando café.

—A mi no me importaría que se enterara—A Cassie parecía no importarle en lo mas mínimo la opinión de el rubio.

Aunque Deanna no estaba contenta al respecto.

—No, no podemos decirle—Decidió levantarse y tomar una deliciosa cerveza fría por la mañana—Me conozco y no voy a reaccionar muy bien—

—¡Buenos días chicas!—El mayor de los Winchester ni siquiera tuvo la delicadeza de tocar la puerta antes de entrar, su hermano y el ángel solo lo miraron con resignación.

Solo que cuando Dean vio a su yo femenino no supo que decir.

—Deberías aprender a tocar la puerta—Le regaño Samantha mientras sonreía, pues al parecer el mayor no tenía el don de la disciplina.

—¿Quieres una cerveza?—Le ofreció la rubia extendiendo su brazo con una de ellas que parecía realmente fría.

—Gracias—Apenas pudo pronunciar mientras la otra comenzaba a beber de la suya.

—Ya se que debemos ayudarlas a regresar a su mundo, pero encontramos un caso—Sam intento animar el ambiente observando como todos volteaban a verlo.

—¿De que se trata?—Pregunto la ángel que ya se encontraba sentada al borde de la cama.

—Al parecer ha habido una serie de desapariciones, no sabemos si este es nuestro tipo de trabajo pero debemos averiguarlo—

—Me parece bien—Sonrió Deanna tomando el ultimo trago de alcohol en esa botella—Has estado muy callado Castiel, ¿sucede algo?—El pareció reaccionar y negó con la cabeza.

—No, estoy bien—Si, aunque de verdad era todo lo contrario.

—¿Que les parece si nos dividimos?—Propuso la Winchester menor con algo de brillo en sus ojos—Iremos con nuestros otros yo—

—Esta bien, hay que conseguir un auto—Inclusive Sam parecía emocionado con la idea. Samantha sonrió y le siguió hacia afuera.

—Podemos ir volando si lo prefieres—Se apresuro a decir la ángel dirigiéndose a su yo masculino.

—No, prefiero ir en auto esta vez—Ella sonrió comprensiva y ambos salieron del cuarto para ir a subirse al auto de Castiel.

—Sobre lo de Anna...—Comenzó el rubio con algo de incomodidad, su yo femenino solo poso su mano en su hombro transmitiéndole tranquilidad.

—No pasa nada, hace tiempo que lo supere—Deanna empezó a sonreír y después soltó una burla—Ahora vayamos a patear traseros de monstruos—

—¡Si señora!—La rubia rio antes de salir en dirección al Impala.

—Yo conduzco—Se apresuro en decir la chica, Dean no parecio molestarse y le paso las llaves del auto.

—Solo por esta vez te dejare tocar a mi bebe—Ambos sonrieron y se subieron al auto, si, definitivamente todo estaba bien.

* * *

Por la carretera...

—Así que todo este viaje en busca de vampiros es porque tu quieres que Dean se lleve bien con mi hermana—Resumió Samantha mientras terminaba de leer todos los informes y papeles con respecto al caso. El menor de los Winchester sonrió, sabía que no podría engañarse a si mismo.

Además ella también había contribuido.

—Bueno, supongo que me has descubierto—Ella le devolvió la sonrisa. La castaña siempre se consideraba la mas lista—¿Te parece bien que lo haya hecho?—

—Por supuesto, es lo mejor para ambos—

—Necesito que me contestes...—Pidió con algo de seriedad y la chica sintió que la pregunta iba a ser algo difícil de responder—¿Deanna y Cassie tienen algo?—

Oh si, no era nada tonto.

—Ah?—Pregunto intentando parecer confundida con lo decía. Habían prometido ni decir nada al respecto y ella también estaba segura que si Dean se enteraba todo iba a resultar mal.

—Sabes muy bien a lo que me refiero—

—Me rindo—Soltó un suspiro y después comenzó a reír divertida. Era increíble que no pudiera aparentar nada frente a su otro yo—Si y están muy enamoradas—

—Sabía que no imaginaba cosas!—Sam parecía contento de haber confirmado sus sospechas, como si el asegurarse le hubiera convertido en un ganador.

—Tu hermano y Cas van para el mismo camino—El menor de los Winchester sonrió como si ya se hubiera resignado a ese hecho—Quizás suceda de diferente manera pero siento que va a terminar igual—

—No te preocupes, no estas equivocada—Ambos rieron y al sentir la libertad decidieron hacer algo que los mayores nunca les dejaban hacer.

Escuchar música country.

* * *

Justo en ese momento una puerta se abría.

En medio del bosque empezó a resplandecer una luz hasta extenderse del tamaño de una puerta. De ella salió una mujer de cabellos color miel. Sus ojos avellanas intentaron acostumbrarse a la oscuridad de la noche hasta darse cuenta que estaba en medio de la nada.

—Bueno, al parecer no están aquí—Frunció sus labios y trono los dedos apareciendo un chocolate que le consolaría en su soledad—Creo que debo ir a buscar a las chicas—

Y la pobre arcángel no sabía lo que le esperaba.

* * *

_**No me vayan a odiar!~, lo de Anna ya estaba pensado asi, lo se, soy una malvada por hacerle eso a la guapa de Deanna, pero era necesario, ya lo veran mas adelante ewe...**_

_**Ademas de que un pajarito me dijo que queria a Gabriel de vuelta y este solo es el inicio de varias cosas que obviamente les gustaran XD...**_

_**Bueno aqui la contestacion a sus reviews (si quiera existe esa palabra?)...**_

_**Anjiiel: Sho sabia que muchos iban a querer verlas en accion, pos querida como ya dije este es solo el inicio, espero te haya gustado el capi y sigas leyendo XD...**_

_**Anksunamun Nefertiti: Hola querida!~, me da mucho gusto leerte de nuevo XD, naaa, tu sepsi comentario me cautivo (?), seee, lo de la hija lo tuve pensado desde el principio solo para que la cosa se ponga buena, aun no se si vaya a salir en el fic porque no me considero muy buena en describir peques ewe, que bueno que te encante y ojala me dejes otro comentario sensualon XP...**_

_**Pinguy: No te preocupes, se que a veces al principio el prologo no suele llamar mucho la atencion, que bueno que hayas sido sincera y no me lo tome a pecho XD, naaa, el primer capi estaba hecho para eso, para llamar la atencion de los lectores que no dejaron coment (naaa, la verdad ni yo se como lo hice pero me gusto), aqui la actu, ojala te haya gustado y dejes un sepsi comentario ewe...**_

_**angel de acuario: Preciosa...tu nombre es tan curioso y llamativo, no se como se te ocurrio pero es muy bueno XD, aqui tu peticion resuelta, Gabriel o Gabriela (como le quieras llamar) aparece, ya te llevaras una sorpresa el proximo capi, sobre Adam..yo creo que no, se me hace muy dificil el meterlo de repente y darle un contexto racional (te maree?), sobre lo del GabrielxSam, pos ya lo veras en el otro capi :)...**_

_**GreenEyesSpn: Tienes ojitos verdes?, naaa, solo bromeo, como sea, muchas gracias lindura!~, tambien vi tu coment en Cuando te dejas llevar por la oscuridad y si!~, ese Crowley se quiere llevar a nuestro Dean, naaa, sho se que Cas hara lo imposible por recuperarlo XD, seee, sho digo que en este mundo ambos estan suuuuper atrasados xp, naaa, sha veremos lo que pasa, espero te haya gustado este capi y dejes otro lindo coment XD...**_

_**Me dio mucha felicidad leer nuevos nombres...a los que ya estaban o apenas se unieron muchas gracias!~~, me hicieron super feliz XD Y los que no han dejado review...animense chicos!~, pueden hasta hacerme sugerencias que quizas a esta loca no se le hayan ocurrido y acaben saliendo bien...**_

_**Sobre el siguiente capi...creo que vendra un poquito cargado de accion y un poquis de romance (hombre, que falta para que Dean se de cuenta de lo loquito que esta por Cas y viceversa), naaa que sho ya quiero que pase!~ LOL**_

_**Sin mas Levia se despide y les desea un buen inicio de semana!~**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hola!~, debo decir que ya supere mi frustracion de esperar demasiado a la siguiente temporada, me concentrare en estudiar y sacar buenas calificaciones ya que no tengo nada mas que hacer -.-U**_

_**Bueno, pronto saldre de la prepa asi que quizas hayan actualizaciones mas seguidas, despues de todo creo que este fue el capitulo en el que mas me tarde en escribirlo...**_

_**Culpen a la dama inspiracion que se larga y regresa cuando quiere~ ewe, naaa, pero cuando regresa lo hace con estilo XD**_

_**Hay algunas cosas que no he podido aclarar en el fanfic, asi que no os desespereis que ya lo hare a traves de los siguientes capi, por cierto...me di cuenta que la aparicion de Gabriela dio mucho impacto, naaa, desde hace rato que ya habia decidido agregarla, pues asi la cosa se pondria mas divertida y emocionante XD**_

_**Este capi se puede tomar como rellenito antes de la cereza del pastel XD, la calma antes de la tormenta, etc...**_

_**Estaba viendo videos Destiel en mis momentos de ocio y me tope con uno realmente bueno, ademas de que la cancion le quedaba como anillo al dedo, si gustan les dejo el nombre de la cancion...**_

_**Just One Yesterday-Fall Out Boy (ya solo agregan el Destiel y listo!~)**_

_**Esta realmente hermoso y se los recomiendo, como sea...ultimamente me he dado cuenta de que a varios les gusta a Cas debajo de Dean y yo prefiero que sea alreves, eso es malo?, bueno, desde mi punto de vista prefiero a un pasivo experimentado y a un activo algo inocente, pero pos al final cada quien tiene sus gustos y lo respeto...**_

_**Disclaimer: Lastimosamente nada de esto es mio, sino Cas y Dean se hubieran casado desde hace mucho tiempo, sin mencionar que el angel hubiera perdido su virginidad con el rubio y no con esa vieja :l**_

_**ADVERTENCIAS: Posible aburrimiento del lector, faltas de ortografia, algunas lineas cursis y de lo mas obvias XD**_

_**Sin mas disfruten!~**_

_**Espero que les guste este capi con unos cuantos invitados mas~ ewe**_

* * *

_**Capitulo 3:**_  
_**Unas cuantas alas mas**_

_Cassie contuvo el aliento al ver la desgarradora imagen frente a ella._

_Deanna estaba sujetada a la cama por cuerdas e inclusive cinturones. Parte de sus brazos y muñecas estaban con leves cortes causados por los rasguños constantes que se provocaba. Su mirada estaba perdida en la nada y ya habían pasado dos semanas sin que ella soltara ni una palabra._

_Estaba comportándose como si estuviera muerta por dentro._

_—Tienes que parar con esto, Deanna—Ella ni siquiera le miro, parecía demasiado ocupada observando las paredes de cemento del bunquer—No podemos verte así, no podemos tolerarlo mas—_

_Por primera vez en su vida sentía que la tristeza le mareaba causando dolor. Verla de esa manera la hacia sentir una inmensa impotencia con la cual tenia que cargar cada día, intentando no preocupar a la pequeña Samantha._

_—Yo...ya no puedo verte hacer esto, no puedo—La rubia volteo a verle y la mirada que recibió fue demasiado fría para su gusto—Ya no tengo la fuerza suficiente, no desde que supe como era ser un humano—_

_Decidió ser sincera con ella y decirle todo lo que había estado pensando._

_—Cuando fui un humano me di cuenta de que estaba perdida, sabes porque?—Se acerco a ella y acaricio su rostro a pesar de que la otra no parecía prestarle atención—Me di cuenta que estoy enamorada, de ti Deanna—La rubia reacciono por fin y abrió sus ojos sorprendida._

_—Te amo—Su mirada se torno suave cuando la mayor de las Winchester comenzó a derramar lagrimas que había contenido todo ese tiempo—Y no es como una amiga o como una hermana, quiero protegerte, cuidarte, sanarte, amarte, tocarte, besarte—Susurro mientras comenzaba a quitar las cuerdas que la mantenían presa._

_La rubia se lanzo rápidamente a sus brazos._

_Su cuerpo temblaba y se convulsionaba. Del terror, de la impotencia, de la tristeza. Estaba llorando como nunca antes lo había hecho pues siempre se había escondido detrás de una mascara que le permitía ocultar sus emociones. Ella era la mayor, la que tenía que ser fuerte por ambas hermanas, por eso nunca se había permitido ser demasiado débil._

_Y que decidiera verse de esa manera con la ángel le hacia sentir muy halagada._

_Esta vez iba a protegerla, no dejaría que nadie la tocara y la bebe...estaba dispuesta a hacerla su hija._

_Ya nada le detendría._

—¿Porque me tocaste?—Castiel parpadeo cuando su otro yo le miraba con seriedad. El ángel había pensado que la mujer dormía pero al parecer solo estaba fingiendo.

—Pensaba que dormías y tenía que despertarte—Era muy extraño poder ver los recuerdos de Cassie solo con tocarla. Pero bueno era lógico, después de todo era su otro yo.

—No duermo desde que deje de ser humana, pero cerrar los ojos es relajante—Ella le miro con sus ojos azules llenos de curiosidad—Lo has visto—No fue una pregunta, solamente estaba afirmando y Castiel asintió en silencio.

—¿Es verdad?—Ella se moría por decirle todo pero la rubia había considerado que lo mejor era mantener todo en secreto.

—No se de que me hablas—Su yo masculino le vio confundido y ella solo pudo mirar hacia adelante intentando ignorar su curiosidad infantil—Será mejor que pongas atención, te recuerdo que si tenemos un accidente yo puedo desaparecer pero tu no—

—Lo lamento—Se disculpo antes de seguir manejando. Todo era muy raro, Cassie se parecía un poco a el. Pero había aspectos que no tenían nada en común. Sin embargo estaba otra pregunta en cuestión.

¿El sentía lo mismo por Dean?

¿Sentía lo mismo que Cassie por Deanna?

Y si era así...¿Dean sentía lo mismo por el?

* * *

Camino rápidamente intentando perderse entre la noche.

Ese día en plena madrugada unos agentes del FBI habían ido a investigar las recientes desapariciones. Y al ver que el era uno de los pocos que habían regresado le habían hecho un millar de preguntas. Estaba seguro de que ahora sospechaban de el. Pero lo que no sabían es que no se enfrentaban a algo ordinario. No, el problema era un gigantesco nido de vampiros.

Ahora mismo se dirigía hacia allá a avisar al líder que lo había convertido.

Que tonto había sido de su parte. Aquellos agentes no habían sido eso, sino cazadores en busca de monstruos. Esos que ahora le estaban siguiendo sin que este se diera cuenta. Los dos rubios habían sido los primeros en llegar a la pequeña ciudad, los demás ya iban en camino pero habían decidido comenzar la investigación por si mismos.

—Debemos seguirlo, de seguro nos llevara al nido—Dean volteo hacia atrás y se dio cuenta que su yo femenina ya se había adelantado.

—Dime algo que no sepa—Ella sonrió y siguió caminando con discreción para no ser detectada por el joven vampiro.

Quizás el ir solos era demasiado peligroso, pero estaban completamente armados.

El rubio le siguió en silencio. Ambos se dieron cuenta de que el chico estaba llendo hacia un lugar en donde había edificios abandonados. Ambos se dirigieron una mirada antes de continuar la persecución. De todas maneras Deanna le envió un mensaje a Sam para que supieran su ubicación en cuanto llegaran.

El celular vibró y su hermana le contesto diciendo que ya habían llegado, pronto irían a donde se encontraban.

—Entremos—Le dijo su yo masculino sacando su cuchilla de arcángel, la rubia hizo lo mismo y ambos se adentraron en el edificio.

No sabían lo que les esperaba.

* * *

—Debe ser aquí—Murmuro Samantha mientras observaba detenidamente el extraño edificio abandonado.

—Esta completamente silencioso—Su otro yo asintió en silencio—No hay nadie vigilando, que raro—Ambos se quedaron en silencio hasta que decidieron sacar la arma que les ayudaría a cortar cabezas.

—¿Cuanto tardaran los ángeles en llegar?—Pregunto con diversión mientras preparaba la sangre de hombre muerto en varias inyecciones mortales.

—Cas dijo que en unos cinco minutos como máximo—Le respondió cerrando la cajuela del auto. Ambos se miraron a los ojos y comenzaron a caminar hacia aquel lugar.

—Sobre lo que te dije en el auto...—Samuel parpadeo recordando cuando esta le confeso que su hermana y la ángel estaban saliendo—Será mejor que por ahora lo mantengas en secreto—

—No te preocupes—Le sonrió cuando llegaron a la entrada y el mortal silencio les dio un escalofrío—De todas maneras no creo que Dean hubiera reaccionado bien—

Si, en eso estaban de acuerdo.

Al entrar al lugar se dieron cuenta de que las escaleras estaban completamente destruidas y no había manera de subir. Lo único que se les ocurrió es que estuvieran debajo del edificio. Ambos encontraron en una esquina de lo que se suponía antes era una sala una puerta que daba hacia abajo. De seguro había algo así como un sótano. Al abrir la puerta descubrieron unas escaleras y Sam decidió ser el primero en bajar.

Su yo femenino le siguió después.

Al llegar al suelo inmediatamente se encontraron con un camino de cadáveres. Inspeccionaron el área y al no encontrar a sus hermanos mayores siguieron el camino de cuerpos. Samantha se detuvo y envió un mensaje a Cassie diciéndole en que parte del edificio estaban. Después de eso continuaron y los cadáveres no dejaron de aparecer. Pronto escucharon unos ruidos salvajes y de pelea. Entre ellos distinguieron la voz de Dean y derrumbaron la puerta rápidamente.

Ambos estaban peleando contra mas de diez vampiros.

Quizás este trabajo no iba a resultar tan fácil.

* * *

Cassie y Castiel miraron todo con sorpresa.

En medio de todo ese ejercito de vampiros estaban sus cuatro amigos luchando con uñas y dientes. Pronto ellos también se unieron pero la cosa se puso aun mas seria. Parecía que los chupa sangre no dejaban de aparecer. El cansancio se hacia presente y el acabar con ellos se volvía tedioso. Cassie tomo aire y corto la cabeza de otro que estaba a punto de atacar por la espalda a Deanna.

Cuando vio las intenciones de ese monstruo la sangre le hirvió como lava.

Castiel parecía estar de la misma manera. Protegiendo a Dean de cualquier amenaza. Siguieron peleando hasta que una de los monstruos soltó una alarido y se hecho encima de Samantha. Deanna grito furiosa mientras intentaba abrirse paso entre la multitud. Pero parecía que no iba a poder llegar. Nunca pensó que el final lo tendría contra unos vampiros comunes y corrientes.

El objetivo estaba a punto de eliminarlos.

Dean se estremeció al ver como un vampiro tenía acorralada a Samantha.

Pronto corto la cabeza del cual le impedía el paso, lastimosamente iba a llegar tarde pues el monstruo estaba a punto de morderla. Su sorpresa fue grande al ver como una mujer de cabellos color miel cortaba la cabeza del chupa sangre, sus ojos no delataron misericordia.

Había que ser frío para tener esa mirada.

—¡No toques a mi Sammy!—La castaña se quedo sin habla cuando el cadáver sin cabeza cayo a su derecha—Eso se escucho genial, no?—

—¿Gabriela? ¡Gabriela!—Exclamo la rubia mirándole con asombro, la mujer solo sonrió mientras ayudaba a la menor de las Winchester a levantarse—¿Que mierda haces aquí?—

—Me sentí algo sola—Encogió sus hombros y se cruzo de brazos como si fuera una niña haciendo berrinche.

—Pero...dejamos a Anna contigo, ¿donde esta ella?—Deanna crujió sus dedos. No estaba teniendo ni la mas mínima paciencia con esa idiota.

La arcángel no era tonta así que se escondió detrás de Samantha.

—Creo que en este momento le esta aullando a la luna—La rubia abrió los ojos con terror y corrió hacia ella en un vano intento de golpearla. Por suerte Cassie la detuvo a tiempo.

—Espera ¿Gabriela?, ¿como el arcángel Gabriel?—Dean ya no sabía que rayos estaba pasando.

—Si, resulta que en mi mundo soy una mujer—Explico señalando sus partes bajas a lo cual todos soltaron un bufido.

—Tu estas muerta—La chica de ojos avellana negó con su dedo indice mientras sonreía divertida. En ese mundo parecía que Sam no le apreciaba demasiado, no lo culpaba, después de todo le había jugado bromas muy pesadas. El no había vivido lo que ella con Samantha.

—Corrección, solo estoy muerta aquí, en mi mundo yo sobreviví—Se llevo la mano al pecho con orgullo y Deanna solo rodó los ojos—Cuando quise contactar conmigo misma solo me contesto el buzón de voz, así que resumí que en este lugar había muerto—

—¡Dejaste a tu ahijada con hombres lobo!—

—No grites, ya se divertirá ladrando, ademas dijiste que Gary era de confianza—La rubia frunció el ceño y pidió a los cielos que alguien se deshiciera de ella.

—¿Eres madrina de Anna?—Pregunto Sam un tanto sorprendido por ese hecho, la mujer asintió mientras sonreía—¿Como fue...?—

—Es una larga historia que no tengo ganas de contar—Explico la mayor mientras masajeaba su frente en un intento de aminorar el dolor de cabeza. Era suficiente con saber que el corazón de su hija estaba en un peligro constante con esos hombres lobos y no era que no confiara en Gary. Era que su instinto de madre era demasiado sobre protector.

De vez en cuando el de Cassie triplicaba el suyo.

—Aunque esto es perfecto, ahora podemos regresar—Cassie sonrió satisfecha y miró a su hermana con orgullo. Solo que Gabriela desvío la mirada mientras jugaba con sus dedos indice.

—Sobre eso...mi puerta se abre de afuera para adentro no de adentro para fuera—Todos le vieron confundidos y ella solo soltó un suspiro—Me refiero a que no podemos regresar—

—¡Idiota!, venir aquí sin ningún plan—Vaya que la rubia se controlaba para no matar a la arcángel de una vez por todas.

—Te lo dije, me sentía sola así que vine para unirme a la diversión—

—Deanna tiene razón, debiste haber venido con un plan—Le regaño Samantha con el tono serio que usaba de vez en cuando.

Gabriela soltó una risilla traviesa antes de abrazar a la menor y restregar su mejilla contra la otra.

—¡Pero te extrañaba un montón!—Sam Winchester frunció el ceño, no le gustaba lo que veía. Y es que quizás la castaña le había contado sobre Deanna y Cassie, pero sabia que aun había muchos secretos escondidos sobre el otro mundo.

—Bien, hay que salir de aquí—El rubio ya estaba bastante revuelto con este asunto, solo quería que le explicaran todo.

—Podemos hacerlo, ya no hay nadie allí afuera—Contesto una voz masculina que provenía de detrás de ellos. Lo único que faltaba, que el arcángel que se suponía estaba muerto había vuelto, de seguro para seguir fastidiando.

—Bien hecho mi otro yo—Gabriela y Gabriel se sonrieron el uno al otro. Ambos tronaron los dedos y el singular chocolate en sus manos no tardo en aparecer.

—¿Lo reviviste?—

—¿Que?, les dije que me sentía solita—

Ah~ al parecer los arcángeles iban a ser un dolor en el trasero.

* * *

_**Primero que nada, debo de decir que esta vez me sorprendio ver mas participacion de su parte y por ello muchas gracias, recuerden que esta historia es con fines de diversion XD...**_

_**Y?, que les parecio?, sobre de lo que hablaba arriba quieron que sean sinceros y contesten esta pregunta en sus coment:-Prefieren a Castiel como activo o como pasivo?-si no saben que significa para eso existe el bello internet que nos da todas las respuestas ewe...**_

_**Lo de Gabriel, pos que les puedo decir?, desde hace rato queria que el tambien estuviera involucrado asi que decidi que su yo femenina lo hiciera por el bien del peque de Sam XD..**_

_**Aqui la respuesta a sus sepsis reviews!~**_

_**Anjiiel: Bueno, como acabas de leer (si es que lo hiciste -.-), tenias toda la razon y su nombre femenino es Gabriela XD, y si, no me pude aguantar y decidi agregar a Gabriel a esta historia (es que lo adoro~ ewe), espero sigas leyendo y dejes un coment XD...**_

_**Anksunamun Nefertiti: Sabes?, a veces me canso de escribir tu nombre, es algo tedioso XD, naaa, solo estoy bromeando ewe, asi esta bien (a la proxima copiar y pegar XD), que genial que estes de acuerdo conmigo hermosa!~ (guiño), te entiendo, a veces no hay palabras para describir pero yo tambien intento hacer mis coment mas largos ewe, de hecho hice que los angeles hablaran mas, pues necesitaban una pequeña charla en este capi, que bueno que te haya encantado!~, esperare tu sepsi review ewe...**_

_**DaniCalifornia030: Jajaja, todos tuvieron esa reaccion con la version femenina de Gabriel XD**_

_**BGQueen: Quisiera preguntarte...que significa tu nombre?, es muy raro a decir verdad XD, sep, sho digo que si habra Sabriel, es mas, lo ordeno!~, porfavor, no hagas pentagramas en tu cama, que Dean no te ha mostrado que hacer pactos no es bonito? XD, solo bromeo~, que bueno que seas mi fan ewe, ahora me siento mas halagada, gracias por tus respetos y esperare palabras de ti en este capi XD...**_

_**GreenEyesSpn: Jajaja, entonces si le atine!~, soy genialosa~ ewe, sobre Anna no se si aparezca porque no me siento con la habilidad suficiente como para describirla, pero ya viste que esta con Gary (la version femenina de Garth) y ladrandole a la luna XD (esa madrina irresponsable -.-U), pero quizas escriba recuerdos de como Deanna, Cassie o Samantha cuidaban de ella en el otro mundo~ XC, esperare noticias de ti...**_

_**Pinguy: Que bueno que te siga gustando!~, espero no haberla regado en este capi -.-...**_

_**42aortas: Creeme, este fanfic va a tener de todo, momentos dulces, frustrantes, dolorosos, etc, te prometo que veras varias facetas de los personajes y sobre la miel...pues ya veras el final XD, esperare tu review y espero te haya gustado~...**_

_**Bueno, esto es todo, cualquier duda o afirmacion vergonzosa dejenlo en un coment, no se olviden de contestar la pregunta que les puse mas arriba!~ XD**_

_**Los veo luego y...**_

_**Sin mas Levia se despide!~**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Lo se~ me he tardado tanto en actualizar que merezco la pena de muerte (?)**_

_**Digamos que la dama inspiracion en una cabroncita que no se digno a aparecer hasta ahora -.-U Pero pos aqui esta el nuevo capi sin intentos de demora, recen para que la inspiracion no se vaya por mucho tiempo y asi pueda escribir el capi cinco con mas facilidad XD**_

_**Bueno, pos en este capi viene mas informacion de lo que las chicas tuvieron que afrontar en su mundo, las penas, la culpa, la trsiteza, el amor, etc... Los chicos no solo tendran que afrontar sus miedos, sino tambien los de su otro yo, lo cual sera un poco mas complicado ya que si no logran afrontarlos las consecuencias pueden ser aun peores...**_

_**Pero pos este transcuros de superacion duraran dos capis, ya que estos chicos tienen muchas cosas que afrontar, pero mas que nada cosas que deben aceptar, como recientes enamoramientos y todo eso ewe...**_

_**En este capi es donde los pasos asi el amor gay (?) se haran mas evidentes, causando que estos chicos se vayan dando cuenta de que realmente habian sentido eso del amorsh desde hace tiempo pero habian aprendido a ignorarlo..**_

_**Bueno, el personajes que mas me latia para abrirle los ojos a todos era Gabriela, ya que ella parece las mas cuerda (dejando de lado su humor y sus bromas) para guiar a los demas...**_

_**Ahora no solo tendran que enfrentarse a la tragedia de Deanna sino tambien a los errores que habian cometido antes de que todo eso pasara -.-U (Y vaya que son muchos)**_

_**ADVERTENCIAS: Faltas de ortografia, aburrimiento por parte del lector, cosas dificiles de descifrar, etc**_

_**Esta serie no me pertenece porque sino Lucifer y Miguel ya habrian salido de la celda y el Satanacito hubiera usado a Dean demonio para traer el apocalipsis (oh! quizas pueda escribir algo con eso XD)**_

_**Ahora sha pueden leer ewe**_

* * *

_**Capitulo 4:**_  
_**"Los miedos son difíciles de afrontar"**_

_Cuando Dean abrió los ojos no se encontró con el techo del cuarto del motel._

_A sus lados se extendía un pasillo oscuro. Frente a el una puerta de hierro le impedía el paso. Alargo su brazo intentando rozar con sus dedos la textura de esa puerta. Se sorprendió cuando su mano la atravesó, se acerco un poco mas y todo su cuerpo paso a través de aquella puerta sin la necesidad de abrirla._

_En medio de aquel cuarto había una cama y en esa cama se encontraba Deanna allí acostada._

_Solo tenia una camisa de mangas largas como vestimenta. Su mirada estaba perdida y al darse cuenta del liquido que se encontraba entre sus piernas decidió desviar la vista. Era demasiado duro como para ser verdad. Entonces se dio cuenta que estaba en la mente de la chica, de su otro yo._

_Camino un poco mas y se mantuvo de pie a su izquierda._

_Tenía ojeras que inclusive parecían moretones. Su cuerpo estaba repleto de marcas de golpes, cortes pequeños, como si estuvieran experimentando con ella. Toda esa tortura, todo ese sufrimiento, fue allí cuando pensó que no tenia ni la menor idea de como la rubia había superado algo como eso._

_Un susurro casi tan silencioso como el viento vino de los labios de Deanna._

_—Sammy...—Ella parecía confundida, como si hace tiempo se hubiera encerrado en ella misma para no despertar a la cruel realidad—Cass—Esa voz comenzaba a causarle dolor, se cubrió sus oídos e intento no escuchar mas._

_Intento ya no escuchar esa voz que le pedía, no, le ordenaba volver con su familia._

_El lugar cambio y ahora se encontraba de nuevo en el cuarto que había escogido durante su estancia en el bunquer. Su otro yo estaba sentada en el borde de la cama con los ojos llorosos, era como si quisiera llorar hasta morir pero supiera que eso no aliviaría el dolor. Su abdomen ya estaba un poco redondo, supuso que ella ya sabia que había quedado embarazada de esos bastardos._

_Pero lo que le sorprendió era lo que hacían sus manos._

_Sus dedos se movían a lo largo de sus brazos, en un intento de que sus uñas desgarraran la piel a su paso. Un modo muy doloroso de quitarse la vida, aunque entendía su desesperación al haber pasado por todo eso, el entendía la razón del porque quería abandonar ese mundo. Porque a veces el también lo había pensado._

_Dejar todo para descansar en paz._

_Allí, en medio de todos esos pensamientos negativos recordó a su hermano y al ángel. Entonces se dio cuenta de que no estaba solo, que ellos siempre estarían allí a su lado. Fue entonces cuando Deanna se encontraba en los brazos de Cassie, la ángel le sujetaba con tanta fuerza que parecía que la iba a asfixiar. Pero la rubia estaba tan feliz, tan alegre que no supo que pensar._

_Era como si en medio de todo ese atormento la ángel fuera su ancla hacia la cordura._

_Como si se hubiera enamorado de ella._

Jadeo antes de comenzar a toser un poco.

Había tenido un sueño muy extraño, no, no había sido un sueño. Recordó haber pasado por algo parecido, cuando Zacarías intento advertirle que sucedería si le decía que no a Miguel. Se levanto inmediatamente quedando sentado en la pequeña cama del motel, volteo a la derecha y Deanna le miraba terriblemente confundida.

Bueno, al menos no era el único.

—Despertaron—Gabriela les sonrió sentada en un sillón que parecía haber sido sacado de una película. Ambos le miraron con esa cara típica de que no entendían ni mierda de lo que pasaba—Bueno, como de seguro no entienden nada, se los explicare—

—¡Hiciste que bebiéramos anoche a propósito!—La arcángel solo sonrió al verse descubierta por la mayor de las hermanas Winchester.

—Solo para celebrar que nos deshicimos de un nido de vampiros, si como no—El clásico sarcasmo de Dean no se hizo esperar—Lo único que querías era meterte en nuestras cabezas, de seguro tu y el...—Gabriela alzo su mano para detenerle.

—Necesito que se comprendan, necesito que se entiendan los unos a los otros o esto no tendrá ningún sentido—Ella señalo a su otro yo quien estaba inconsciente en el suelo, había hecho lo mismo con el—Hay algo que me preocupa, las cosas que no sucedieron aquí, por eso necesito que seamos un equipo formidable—

—Comprendo, si no lo somos no podremos contra Crowley—Ella asintió, necesitaban comprender su dolor, sus tragedias. Pero lo que en realidad le aterraba era que en este mundo las cosas fueran muy diferentes.

Como si este mundo se dirigiera a su destrucción.

* * *

_Samantha se abrazaba así misma._

_Intentaba que sus sollozos no se escucharan. Pero lloraba como nunca antes lo había hecho. La razón de ello era muy simple, se sentía culpable, demasiado culpable. Y en ese momento Gabriela no estaba allí para consolarle._

_Samuel Winchester se encontró con todas las emociones y sentimientos de su otro yo._

_Era como si todo lo que sintiera ella el también lo haría. Toda su culpa, su tristeza, su atormento el lo sentía de la misma manera. Entonces supo que el estado en el que se encontraba la menor de las Winchester se parecía a cuando había llorado disculpándose con Dean una y otra vez. El estado en el que había estado cuando Deanna se escapo para matar a Crowley y había resultado en desgracia._

_Pero lo que no entendía era la extraña necesidad de tener a la arcángel a su lado._

_No lo comprendía, no era natural. Era como si el solo recuerdo de esa mujer le alentara a seguir en ese mundo. El dolor que sentía su yo femenino era incomparable, pero esa necesidad era mucho mas grande. Poco a poco un susurro que provenía de los labios de Samantha se convirtió en un grito, en un grito lleno de dolor._

_Quizás seria difícil para el salir de allí._

* * *

_Parpadeo dándose cuenta de que había caído en la trampa de su yo femenina._

_Todo ese asunto de beber solo se había convertido en la perfecta oportunidad para meterse a su mente y darle una de esas lecciones típicas de un ángel. Se encontraba en un pasillo, blanco, completamente blanco. Las luces de aquel largo pasillo parecían a punto de apagarse, luchando contra la fuerza que les obligaba a fundirse._

_Se levanto con un poco de pesimismo, sabiendo que tendría que caminar por ese pasillo quisiera o no. Lo único que podía hace para salir de allí era seguir el trayecto, pues sabia que ese tipo de lecciones acabarían si hacia eso. Al llegar a un cuarto oscuro se sorprendió al ver que había un interruptor para encender la luz. Lo hizo, encendió la luz._

_Entonces se dio cuenta de que quizás hubiera sido mejor no haberla encendido._

_Allí estaban, todos sus hermanos peleando a muerte. Divididos en dos bandos, el bando de su hermano mayor, Miguel, el líder de los cielos. Y el bando de Lucifer, el cual estaba en contra de las nuevas criaturas que su padre había creado. Los humanos, esos seres tan frágiles pero llenos de convicción. El también no había entendido el propósito de su existencia._

_No hasta que se topo con esos dos, con los hermanos Winchester._

_El cuarto volvió a carecer de luz así que probo otra vez con el interruptor. Esta vez una puerta se cerro detrás de el, cuando volvió la vista al frente se encontró con su otro yo sujetando su abdomen con su mano izquierda, una herida mortal cruzaba su estomago. Supo entonces que era la herida que le había dejado Lucifer, su hermano._

_Pero no entendía porque ella había sobrevivido si el había muerto en ese instante._

_—¿Como...?—Su pregunta quedo al aire cuando Gabriela giro su rostro y le sonrió tristemente mientras la herida comenzaba a sangrar de manera tortuosa._

_—La pregunta es ¿porque?—La arcángel apareció justo dentro del Impala, las dos hermanas se sorprendieron al verle allí, con vida. Fue Samantha la que empezó a atender sus heridas._

_Cassie llego un poco después intentando aminorar el dolor._

_Y comprendió, que para Gabriela las palabras que le había dicho la mayor de las Winchester habían resultado un golpe muy duro. Uno que le obligo a querer sobrevivir, a arrastrarse si era necesario, a luchar, a no darse por vencida. Eso también se lo había enseñado Sam cuando decidió seguir viviendo a pesar de perder a su hermano en una de las tretas que le había jugado._

_¿Porque de repente sentía que su mundo giraba alrededor de Sam Winchester?_

* * *

_Castiel abrió los ojos encontrándose con un cuarto perfectamente limpio, blanco._

_La iluminación era inigualable como los cuartos de Naomi cada vez que había tenido que mandarle reportes de los Winchester y sus caserías. Giro su rostro a la izquierda y se encontró con Cassie quien miraba todo con una paciencia infinita. Parecía haber estado esperando su despertar._

_—Bienvenido a mi mente, Castiel—El parpadeo confundido y ella solo le sonrió. Con esa sonrisa tan llena de alegría, como si ya nada le faltara—Debo admitir que esta no ha sido la mejor idea de Gabriela, pero estoy de acuerdo en que es necesaria—_

_—¿Necesaria?—Ella le miro a los ojos. Sus ojos tan azules como los suyos le hicieron pensar que era irónico verse a si mismo—¿A que te refieres?—_

_—No solo debes enfrentar tus miedos, debes enfrentar los míos tambien—Cassie trono los dedos y el cuarto se oscureció—Aunque estoy casi segura de que tenemos los mismos miedos—_

_Crowley mujer se presento ante ellos iluminada por un reflector._

_Ella sonreía arrogante como siempre. Castiel estuvo a punto de atacarla pero su yo femenina le detuvo y eso fue suficiente como para recordar que era solo una ilusión. La Reina del Infierno sonrió con sadismo puro y a lado de ella apareció Deanna. La rubia tenia la mirada perdida, como si estuviera en su propio mundo._

_—En el fondo sabes que algún día esto sucederá Cassie, o debería decir Castiel?—Ella no dejo aquella expresión orgullosa, su mano izquierda paso por el rostro de la mayor de las Winchester, con aquel truco hecho ella se convirtió en Dean, dejandole mudo al instante—Sabes que Dean tiene potencial, potencial para desviarse del camino—_

_—El nunca haría algo como eso—Crowley soltó una carcajada que demostraba no haber creído ni una sola de sus palabras._

_—¿No? ¿Eso crees?—Su sonrisa se ensancho hasta parecer el mismísimo Gabriel acabando de hacer una de sus travesuras._

_Dean parpadeo y sus ojos oscurecieron. Ahora solo eran los ojos de un demonio mas._

_Entonces Castiel sintió que su mundo se derrumbaba._

* * *

—¿Que pasara si ellos no despiertan?—Dean miraba a todos los inconscientes algo preocupado. Lo gracioso es que ignoraba el cuerpo de Gabriel, solo desviaba la mirada de Sam a Castiel y viceversa.

—Tendré que despertarlos yo—La arcángel le contesto antes de volver a mordisquear uno de los chocolates que tanto le gustaban—Pero eso no será bueno—

—¿Porque?—Pregunto la rubia con confusión, ella estaba en medio de las camas que dividían a Cassie y Samantha. De seguro para estar de apoyo si alguna de las dos despertaba.

—Eso significaría que no lograron vencer nuestros miedos—Ambos le miraron, al parecer se tendría que esforzar en hacer las cosas mas entendibles—Que no son lo suficiente fuertes para afrontar nuestros errores, que si a ellos les llegara a pasar no serian capaces de seguir luchando—

En otras palabras esta prueba solo media la fuerza tanto física como psicológica de cada uno de ellos.

—Sobre lo que vi allí dentro...—La rubia miro a Dean a los ojos y se dio cuenta de que veía a Cassie fijamente. Era oficial, se había dado cuenta de la relación que tenia con la ángel.

—Hablaremos de ello después—Ahora no podía concentrarse. Pues Gabriela les había explicado que al meter a los chicos en su mente podrían revivir momentos no muy favorables.

Hasta que ellas y ellos despertaran podría hablar con su otro yo tranquilamente.

* * *

_**Si no entendieron ni un pepino hagan favor de expresarse en los comentarios XD**_

_**Los extrañaba un monton! queria actualizar pero las palabras no venian y sho soy de las personas que si no me convence algo no planeo escribirlo ni en broma Perdonen que este capi sea corto pero espero poder escribir mas en el siguiente T^T**_

_**Ultimamente las seño inspiracion anda indescifrable, asi que solo rueguen que se comporte de una vez y sho pueda seguir con mis escritos ewe...**_

_**No crean que me he olvidado de contestar sus sensualones reviews...**_

_**Ank: OH SI, no me olvide de la abreviacion querida ewe, sho tambien prefiero a Castiel de arriba pero si eso causa conmocion en mi fic pos preferiria no definirlo, se~ Cas esta muy enamorado de...la humanidad (?) naaa, pero aqui se dara cuenta de que no es de toda la humanidad en si, si no de nuestro querido Dean, ahora va a reaccionar y mas porque esta en la mentecilla de Cassie que ella si esta enamoradisima de nuestra rubiecita...**_

_**Anjiiel: Se~ en lo que a mi respecta me identifico mucho con Gabriela por el humor negro (Claro que yo no voy por alli cortando brazos y matando gente XD) Sobre Cas pasivo...no estoy segura pero si eso causa problemas quizas no llegue a definirlo en el fanfic ewe...**_

_**BGQueen: Pos creeme que la amaras mucho mas, ella es un papel fundamental en este fanfic y por eso me decidi a traerla aqui XD, pos yo hare que Sammy se deje pescar por el queridisimo arcangel Gabriel ewe, oki, tu nombre tiene historia, al igual que el mio, sho me puse asi porque comence a investigar nombres de demonios porque se me hizo llamativo para un fanfic (al final no pude escribirlo -.-U) bueno, resulta que Leviatan es el nombre para el demonio de la envidia, me gusto mucho y me lo puse XD, ah~ mi querer un poco de ese helado T^T, sobre leer una de tus historias no se si te diste cuenta que deje un comentario en esa hermosisima historia de El chico de corazon defectuoso (por cierto, amo tu idea es muy original ewe) De paso me di cuenta que tu tambien ves Teen Wolf (chocalas!) sho tambien amo el Sterek *.*)/ (Wow, es la primera vez que le contesto demasiado a una persona XD)**_

_**JellicleMart801: Chocalas! sho tambien pensaba que el personaje de Gabriel tenia mucho potencial pero pos nos lo mataron T.T, naaa, sha lo supere, aunque espero que en uno de esos giros raros ande vivito y coleando XD, Sobre Cas siendo muerde almohadas no lo se pero eso es lo que yo encuentro raro, pero pos si eso llega a causar problemas quizas no lo defina en el fanfic...**_

_**GreenEyesSpn: Ash! porque todos ven a Dean de activo? (no te ofendas, respeto los gustos de todo pero eso me hace pensar que soy la unica rara que prefiere a Cas arribita de Dean XD) pero pos ya me he acostumbrado a ser diferente de los demas, naaa, pero pos quizas no lo llegue a definir...**_

_**Lamento mucho haber tardado tanto en escribir la actu, recen para que la damita inspiracion no se vaya tan seguido y asi pueda escribir mucho mas ewe**_

_**Sin mas Levia se despide!~**_


End file.
